


One Moment Through Me

by theskipper



Category: Monsta X (Band), 걸어 | All in - Monsta X (Music Video)
Genre: Fate & Destiny, Found Family, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Magic, Pre-Canon, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-14 04:58:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16906548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskipper/pseuds/theskipper
Summary: Before everything, they must first meet.  A bond begins.





	One Moment Through Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [norikae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/norikae/gifts).



> Dearest turtlemyths, your first prompt immediately captured my attention, and I knew that I wanted to give it a try! Your request combined some of my favorite elements in stories, much less in the All In music video, in regards to the interpersonal relationships and magic / witch aspects. I've long loved the MV for the dynamic of the boys against the world and the strength of their bonds to one another. I wanted to explore how that bond may have started and how they all came together.
> 
> One of my favorite images from the MV is during the sex pollen orgy (I mean, really, what else is it?) when Changkyun and Kihyun touch foreheads. Their faces are painted, they're breathless, and there's this palpable connection between them. They're present in the rest of the MV, but not in as big a role as the other subunits. So I took that as my starting place.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the story as much as I enjoyed your prompt! I'm excited I was matched up with you and got the chance to write my first Monsta X fic. Thank you for prompting challenging and fun themes.
> 
> A HUGE thank you to mp for reading this over and helping clean it up! All mistakes and errors are mine alone.
> 
> A note on the implied/referenced child abuse tag: what is in the fic is less graphic than what is displayed in the MV. It's a part of Hyungwon's life which affects him and something the other characters address, but there is nothing explicitly shown or discussed.

Kihyun is eight when his aunts bring home an upright bundle of blankets. At first, Kihyun thinks it's a mummy, and he tucks himself tight into his aunt's side picturing gross green skin, red eyes, and wriggling worms instead of fingers, but soon, shiny dark eyes and a completely normal nose poke out from the folds before quickly withdrawing back into the shadows of the blanket. Small fingers, grubby, but also completely normal, reach hesitantly for the plate of cookies Aunt Mihye sets on the table before grasping a cookie and burrowing back into the safety of worn blanket folds.

"This is Changkyun, Kihyun-ah. He's going to live with us, and you're going to be his hyung. Do you think you can do that?" Aunt Sojung asks gently, carding her fingers through his hair.

Kihyun has never been a hyung before, but the idea of taking care of someone tugs at something deep within him, so he nods.

"You're a good boy, Kihyun-ah." He swells with pride at Aunt Sojung's praise and only takes one cookie. He nudges the other to the far side of the plate for the pile of blankets to take.

He eats his cookie and squints to try get a closer look at the face buried in the blankets, but all he sees is a steady stream of crumbs falling as his new dongsaeng crunches his second cookie.

**

"Hyung, wait up!"

Kihyun rolls his eyes but doesn't stop. He didn’t want to bring Changkyun along in the first place, but Aunt Mihye had held firm. Kihyun picks his way through the forest, moving carefully amongst the plantlife with his crutches so he doesn’t inadvertently stomp on anything valuable. Kihyun had come of age and started his official apprenticeship with the aunts last fall, but Changkyun is still a season or two away from his own awakening. 

"Hyung," Changkyun whines. He tromps through the woods behind Kihyun, no doubt crushing valuable flora beneath his stupid feet. This is why Changkyun should have stayed at home, Kihyun thinks. He ignores Changkyun’s whining. Kihyun knows there should be some blue flower in full bloom just up ahead. The last time he was out gathering ingredients for the aunts, he'd noted the plant was budding. He scans back and forth in a methodical manner just the way Aunt Mihye taught him. There. The distinctive color and gleam of the plant catches his eye.

Kihyun grins to himself and doesn’t wait for Changkyun to catch up. “He’s not even a real apprentice,” Kihyun grumbles as he carefully picks his way across the small stream. Years of practice have taught him how best to maneuver with his unsteady gait and crutches so that he doesn’t fall in. When he gets to the other side, he bends down, sweeping away some of the accumulated brush covering the plants. Kihyun grabs his trowel and gets to work, carefully extracting the plants. The flower and pollen is the most valuable part of the plant, but Aunt Sojung has uses for the roots if they're preserved during harvest. He shakes some slightly damp cloth from his pack, spreads it on the ground, and starts setting the harvested plants on it. He'll wrap them gently for transport to keep them separated from the other plants he's gathered today, already stowed safely in his pack.

Changkyun stops next to him, and reaches out. Kihyun slaps his hand away from the unharvested plants. "Don't."

Changkyun huffs and squats down, picking up a nearby stick that he uses to draw various runes in the dirt. Kihyun recognizes some of them, but there are other symbols Changkyun draws that are unfamiliar to him. They almost look like names - Hyunwoo or Hyungwon maybe - but when he asks Changkyun who they are, the other boy just shrugs and says he doesn’t know. 

Kihyun goes back to harvesting the blue flower. “Hyung, I don’t feel so good,” Changkyun says a little while later.

Kihyun sighs. “Changkyun-ah, I’m almost done and then we can head home.” He carefully digs around the roots of another plant, gently removing it from the soil and tending to the roots. He coos softly, murmuring the words Aunt Mihye taught him years ago.

“Hyung,” Changkyun says with a whimper. Kihyun looks up and does a double take. Changkyun is pale, his pallor ghostly, even his lips are an eerie blueish color. There’s a sheen of sweat on his brow, and he keeps rubbing roughly at his neck, just behind his ear.

“Changkyun-ah?” Kihyun asks, alarmed. He falls forward and drags himself over to press a hand against Changkyun’s neck. Despite the paleness and sweat, he’s actually burning up. “Changkyun-ah, stay with me,” Kihyun says, urgently. He glance around hurriedly looking for something, anything that can help him. “No, no, don’t rub,” he tries to pull Changkyun’s hand away where’s it’s rubbing furiously at his neck. He can see the outline of raised scratches where Changkyun was too rough with the tender skin.

Panic wells up inside him. He doesn't know what to do. He needs to get Changkyun home, get him back to the aunts who will know what to do, but he can’t carry him, and Changkyun is in no state to walk on his own. 

Changkyun whimpers again and leans heavily against Kihyun. “Hyung?”

“Shhh, Changkyun-ah. Shhh, I’m here." He cradles him in his arms and tries to soothe him while working out a plan to get them both home. His eyes catch on the symbols Changkyun had been drawing in the dirt earlier. Kihyun gets an idea. It’s a longshot, but at this point, he’s got nothing to lose.

He pulls his jacket off and pillows it on the ground before lowering Changkyun onto it. Changkyun protests, but Kihyun grasps his hand and leans over him to look Changkyun in the eyes. “I know you don’t feel good. I’m going to get us some help, okay? But I need you to lie here while I summon it. Can you do that for me? I’ll be right here, right next to you the entire time.”

“Don’t leave me.” 

Kihyun’s heart breaks at the vulnerable look on Changkyun’s face. His earlier irritation with him evaporated. All he cares about right now is getting Changkyun out of the forest and home safe with the aunts. “I’m not going anywhere without you, Changkyun-ah.” 

Changkyun raises his hand weakly and holds up his pinkie. “Promise?”

“Promise,” Kihyun says as he locks pinkies before leaning down and placing a kiss on their interlocked fingers. He presses a quick kiss to Changkyun’s sweaty brow and drops his finger, grabbing the stick Changkyun had been using earlier. 

Kihyun mutters to himself, “Think. Think, damnit,” as he tries to recall the runes. It’s a long shot, attempting to summon Hoseok, but if anyone can carry Changkyun out of the forest and back home to the aunts in a hurry, it’s him. He starts drawing the runes out in the dirt, carefully because he doesn’t want to get this wrong. He might not get more than the one chance. He finishes and checks and double checks his work. He glances at Changkyun who is shaking softly on the ground, small whimpers escaping his mouth. He wishes he was lucid enough to check him. Changkyun is so much better at runes than Kihyun.

Kihyun reads over the hastily scribbled runes again. They look right. A pained cry escapes Changkyun’s mouth, startling the birds from the trees above them. The sun has already sunk further into the horizon, and this is likely Kihyun’s only chance. He uses the stick to draw Hoseok’s name in the middle of the rune circle. He grasps Changkyun’s hand, alarmed at the weakened grip, and puts all his power, all his thoughts, all his feelings into Hoseok. He channels his worry for Changkyun and his love for their little family, the aunts as well as Changkyun, their house with the gentle smells of cooking and warmth of family and he pushes it out into the world. There’s a brief moment where Kihyun is sure he made connection with Hoseok, a quick flash of his friend with some people he’s never seen before, a moment where he felt a connection to Hoseok’s mind, before everything stops and he’s back in the forest, alone, with Changkyun who is curled into a ball and crying.

Twilight is dawning. The forest has shifted from the bright yellows and greens when they set out to soft pinks and golds as the sun sets. There is darkness inching through the branches, making its way down to them. Kihyun sits in the middle of a protective circle he’s drawn. It won’t do anything against wild animals, but it can’t hurt anything either. Changkyun’s head rests on his lap and he cards his fingers through his hair, gently murmuring, to soothe him. He has no idea if the summoning worked. So far, he hasn’t heard anything in the forest besides the normal sounds of the wilderness, but even if it didn’t work, the aunts would be worried when they didn’t return home and they’d start searching for them.

Kihyun’s stomach growls, and he wishes again that he’d stopped to fill his pack with some snacks. He hadn’t expected to be gone long, so his water was all he’d brought, but that was running dangerously low. He’s been encouraging Changkyun to drink small amounts of it while they wait. Changkyun still hasn’t woken up. His eyelids flutter occasionally and he cries out, mostly gibberish, but he’s still that pallid color and dripping sweat. 

Kihyun uses his shirt sleeve to wipe Changkyun’s brow when suddenly he hears a noise out of place. He pauses, holding his breath, hoping this isn’t his mind playing tricks on him. But there it is again.

“.....hyun!”

“HOSEOK?!” Kihyun shouts back. “HOSEOK!”

“KIHYUN?”

“I’m over here! Over here! HOSEOK? Can you hear me?”

Changkyun stirs on his lap. “They’re coming for us, Changkyun-ah. Hoseok is coming.” Changkyun’s eyes flutter but stay closed, and Kihyun wills Hoseok to find them faster.

“KIHYUN?”

“Over here, Hoseok!” Kihyun’s voice crackles. “Hurry, please! Hurry!”

“Kihyun!” Hoseok’s voice is much closer and a beam of light cuts through the darkness.

“Over here! I can see your flashlight! Hoseok, over here!” Kihyun starts waving his hands over his head. It’s dark, but maybe the movement will catch his eye.

Suddenly the light from Hoseok’s flashlight catches on him, bathing both him and Changkyun in light. “They’re over here! I found them!” Hoseok calls over his shoulder before running forward and collapsing on his knees just outside the protection circle. “Can you?” 

Kihyun reaches out and brushes at the ground, breaking the circle and the thin protection he’d put up around them. “Hoseok, I don’t know what’s wrong. He was fine. Changkyun was fine, and then he just passed out. He hasn’t woken up for hours, just keeps crying and I don’t know what to do.” Tears stream down Kihyun’s face. “I tried to keep him safe, but I just - I - “

“Shh, Kihyun, you did good. We’ll get you both out of here and back to your aunts. They’ll know what to do.”

Kihyun sniffles and nods. “Who’s with you?” He peers curiously behind Hoseok as a few more bodies run and stop just outside the circle. 

“Some friends of mine. I’ll introduce you later, but first, let’s get you out of here.” Hoseok nods to one of his friends. “Hyunwoo-hyung,” he says and the name tickles something in Kihyun’s mind, but he can’t place it right now. “Can you take Changkyun?” The man nods and bends down to scoop Changkyun up in his arms. Kihyun doesn’t want to turn him over to a stranger, and his reticence must show on his face.

“It’s okay. I’ll be gentle,” the man says in a soft voice.

Kihyun meets dark eyes and stares into them feeling a small seed of trust blooming in his chest at the other man’s earnest expression before nodding shakily and letting go of Changkyun.

“Jooheon-ah, Minhyuk, can you guys grab the packs and crutches? I’m going to carry Kihyun. Hyungwon-ah, grab the flashlight and lead the way back. I’ll help guide you but we need you to set the path.”

“But-” Kihyun starts to object. He can walk on his own.

“We’ll move faster this way, Kihyun. The goal is to get Changkyun back home as fast as possible, right?”

The group moves swiftly and quietly through the forest. There isn't much discussion beyond warnings to watch steps or keep an eye out for low branches as they pick their way back. After what feels like hours, Kihyun sees their home. It looks like the aunts have every light on as each window shines a warm halo of brightness into the dark night.

Aunt Mihye and Aunt Sojung greet them at the end of the property where the back-garden blends gently into forest. "Is everyone okay?" Aunt Mihye is scanning Kihyun for injuries, her face tight with worry.

Kihyun shakes his head. "Changkyun. Something - it happened. I don't know. One minute he was drawing runes in the dirt, and then he was unresponsive. He's sweating and moaning. And pale. He's so pale."

Mihye and Sojung share a glance and descend on Changkyun, cradled carefully in Hyunwoo's arms. "Get him inside, into his bed, please. This way." Hyunwoo nods and follows Aunt Sojung inside. 

Aunt Mihye follows at a more sedate pace, firing questions at Kihyun, her mind working at a mile a minute. Once they cross the threshold, Aunt Mihye sweeps off to help Aunt Sojung. Hoseok gently settles Kihyun in the sitting room. Kihyun thanks Hoseok’s friends who deposit his pack on the low table in front of him and set his crutches within reach.

Hyunwoo returns to the room, empty handed, and Kihyun does a double take. He thought Hoseok was muscular but Hyunwoo has a few centimeters and just as much bulk to his body. No wonder he was able to carry Changkyun through the forest effortlessly.

Kihyun grabs his crutches and goes to stand.

"What are you doing?" Hoseok asks.

"I need to clean and store what I gathered," he nods to his pack. "And I thought I'd make some tea."

"Kihyun," Hoseok says. "You should rest."

Kihyun closes his eyes for a second and sees Changkyun laying pale and unresponsive in his arms. He shakes his head as the feeling of helplessness swamps him. "No. I need to do something."

"Can I help you make tea?" A tall, thin blond-haired boy asks.

Kihyun is about to protest, but from the way he'd been twitching around taking in everything in the sitting room, Kihyun recognizes someone else who needs something to do instead of just sitting still. "That would be nice, thank you-" he trails off.

"Lee Minhyuk," he supplies.

"Thank you, Minhyuk-ssi. The kitchen is this way." Kihyun leads the way to the large kitchen slash workroom which takes up over half the tidy little house. It’s a charming mix of modern and old with electrical appliances interspersed with the more traditional tools of their craft. The kitchen is the heart of their house, and stepping foot into it always soothes Kihyun. The hearth is burning, like always, and Aunt Mihye’s workstation is crowded with various plants and implements and bottles.

“Whoa,” Minhyuk says as he takes in the room. “I’ve never met a plant-witch before.”

“Well now you can say you’ve met two,” Kihyun replies. At Minhyuk’s raised eyebrows, Kihyun points to himself. “Well, I’m an apprentice to Aunt Mihye right now, but one day I’ll be a full-fledged witch.” He moves to the cabinet to pull down various mismatched mugs. He points to a tray on the sideboard, and Minhyuk grabs it and carries it over to begin loading mugs on it while Kihyun puts the kettle on. Kihyun gets the special company tea from the cupboard. “What kind of witch is Changkyun-ssi?”

“Changkyun will be a seer,” Aunt Sojung says as she hurries into the kitchen. “Where did those go?” She mutters to herself. “Kihyun-ah, have you seen my glasses?”

“On top of your head, auntie,” Kihyun says with a smile. He busies himself with the hot water from the kettle.

“Right. Right.” Sojung scans the worktable. “Oh, there we are.” She picks up the shears and takes some cuttings from a few of the plants. “Kihyun-ah, be a love and prepare some tea for us too?”

“Yes, auntie. How’s he doing?” Kihyun can’t hide the worry and fear in his voice.

Sojung stops and comes back over to Kihyun. “You did right by him. Such a good hyung to our little Changkyunie. He’ll be okay, but it’s going to be a long night. He’s coming of age.”

“Already?” Kihyun gasps. “He’s too young!”

Sojung smiles sadly and tucks a strand of hair behind Kihyun’s ear. “We can no more stop time than we can stop the sun from rising, Kihyun-ah. Everything happens in its own time. Changkyun will be okay, and when he wakes up we’ll be there to welcome him to this new phase of life.”

“Yes, auntie.”

“I do believe there’s some of Hoseok’s favorite cookies in a tin hiding behind the rice. Why don’t you offer them to our helpful guests?”

Kihyun nods. 

“Cookies?” Minhyuk asks just as his stomach lets out a grumble.

Kihyun laughs. “Over here,” he rummages around and finds the tin. He gives Minhyuk one right away and places more on a plate before adding it to the tray. 

Kihyun half-expects Hoseok’'s friends to start leaving after the tea and cookies run out, but they don't. Soon enough Kihyun is back in the kitchen making dinner with help from the quiet Hyungwon and much louder Minhyuk. It doesn't take long for Kihyun to realize that the other two aren't exactly skilled at cooking, so he gives them easy tasks to complete.

After dinner, quiet discussions spring up around the sitting room. Kihyun checks on Changkyun and the aunts, encouraging them to take breaks and eat something. An informal rotation of sorts happens so Changkyun is never alone and everyone gets a chance to rest or step away.

For those not sitting with Changkyun, Hoseok helps the aunts pull out some extra mats and blankets. Hyungwon immediately claims one and goes straight to sleep, huddled up in a blanket.

Kihyun sits quietly in the dark room, the moonlight through the window the only illumination. It spills across the floor, creating shadows in the darkness.

"What are you concentrating on so seriously over there?"

Kihyun focuses on Jooheon, the youngest of the group of Hoseok's friends. He's cute, and playful as a child with dimples to match, but there's a fierceness burning behind his eyes that makes Kihyun wonder how many people underestimate him. "Why did you stay?"

Jooheon cocks his head in question.

"Not that I don't appreciate it, I do, truly, but I'm curious why you, all of you, have stayed."

Jooheon shrugs in an attempt at nonchalance, but Kihyun isn't quite buying it. "I'm not sure?" Jooheon says. "It didn't occur to me to leave. Everyone is here."

Kihyun puzzles over Jooheon's words. He spoke them so easily and simply as if Kihyun asked him why the rain falls from cloudy skies. _Because it just does._ It makes sense, even though they were strangers, are strangers, there's something that fits with Jooheon, with all of them. It's a feeling that Kihyun realizes has been simmering below his skin ever since they'd been found in the forest.

Midway through the long night of waiting, the sleepiest one, Hyungwon, begins tossing and turning. At first Kihyun doesn't think much of it, assuming it's normal dream movements, but soon a low, mournful cry begins softly before building louder and longer until the room is filled with it. Kihyun watches as Minhyuk wraps himself around the other boy, cradling his head gently, allowing Hyungwon’s legs and arms to move freely as he murmurs comforting words into the other boy's ear. Jooheon wakes up and without much thought moves the table near Hyungwon over a few inches so it's out of range of his flailing limbs.

Kihyun glances over at Hyunwoo, who sits against the wall, watchful eyes not missing anything. He notices Kihyun's look and tilts his head questioningly towards the kitchen before standing. Kihyun gets up slowly and makes his way to the kitchen behind the other man.

"Could we make some tea? Hyungwon will wake up soon, and something warm to soothe him usually helps."

Kihyun nods and puts the kettle on. He busies himself in the pantry searching out some of Mihye's special calming blend. Whenever he had nightmares, more frequently when he first came to live with the aunts, Mihye used to brew a pot and they'd share it together, sipping their drinks and staring at the night sky. The warmth of silent companionship and mix of herbs was enough to make Kihyun's racing heart settle back to a comfortable beat and his limbs to feel the heavy tug of slumber.

"He has nightmares." Kihyun doesn't ask.

Hyunwoo nods cautiously. Kihyun gets the feeling that Hyunwoo doesn't speak a lot. "He...his father-" Hyunwoo stumbles over the words awkwardly, but Kihyun understands what he's unable to speak. The nightmares and the careful and familiar way Jooheon and Minhyuk responded to Hyungwon's distress fill in the blanks for Kihyun in a way that make Hyunwoo’s words unnecessary.

"This is Aunt Mihye's special blend," Kihyun says as he waits for it to steep. He gathers a few cups and adds them to the tray along with the tea pot. "Would you mind?" He asks Hyunwoo who scoops up the tray effortlessly before following Kihyun back to the sitting room.

Hyungwon is awake but groggy, sitting tucked into Minhyuk's side with his head resting on Minhyuk's shoulder. Kihyun directs Hyunwoo to set the tray on the low table as he settles himself. He pours the warm, fragrant tea into a cup and offers it to Hyungwon. "It will help chase off the nightmares," is all he says.

Hyungwon hesitates for a second, his eyes glued to the floor, before he hesitantly reaches out and accepts the cup from Kihyun's hands. Kihyun sees Minhyuk nod approvingly before he also accepts a cup. Hyunwoo declines, indicating he's going to spell Hoseok who is sitting with Changkyun, and it appears Jooheon is fast asleep on the mat.

For a moment, it's just the three of them awake in the room. Kihyun sips his own tea, unsure of what to say and an awkwardness descends.

"I'm sorry I woke you," Hyungwon mumbles. "Do you think I bothered Changkyun-ssi?"

Kihyun shakes his head. "Changkyun can sleep through Aunt Sojung yelling at him to get up from right next to his bed, so I'm sure it's fine."

Hyungwon's shoulders drop into a more relaxed state as his body starts to uncoil from the tension it's holding. Kihyun doesn't miss the way Minhyuk's hand is held tightly in Hyungwon's grip as the three sip their tea in silence.

The next time Kihyun wakes, the cold dawn light is just starting to part the darkness of night. He blinks his eyes before sitting up and glancing around the room. Minhyuk and Hyungwon are curled together, their empty tea cups set together on the floor next to them. Jooheon is still tucked underneath a blanket with his cap on his face to keep the light out. Hyunwoo is leaning against a wall, head thrown back and soft snores coming from his open mouth. Hoseok is on the mat next to Kihyun, careless arm thrown around Kihyun’s waist. Kihyun carefully pries Hoseok’s arm from his waist and pauses when Hoseok stirs before settling back down, arm coming up to curl around his pillow instead of Kihyun’s waist.

There’s the quiet sound of movement from the kitchen. Kihyun struggles to his feet, grasps his crutches, and picks his way to the other room. Aunts Sojung and Mihye are standing near the hearth talking lowly.

“Auntie?” Kihyun asks, his voice deep and raspy with sleep.

“Kihyun-ah,” Sojung gestures him closer. 

“How’s Changkyunie? Who’s sitting with him?”

Mihye hides a smile behind her hand while Sojung explains. “Changkyunie is resting. The fever has passed with dawnbreak, and he’s gone through his awakening. Our maknae has done well, and will make us proud as a seer-apprentice.”

“Can I see him?”

“I don’t think-,” Mihye starts but is cut off.

“Let the boy go, Mihye-ah. He needs to see for himself that Changkyunie is okay.”

Mihye relents and with a nod of her head towards the bedroom, Kihyun leaves them behind, intent on seeing Changkyun for himself.

He knocks softly on the door before sliding it open. Changkyun is laying on the low bed, covered with several blankets. In the pale morning light, filtering in through the single window high on the wall, his color looks better. There are several puddles of wax on the floor as dead or slowly dying candles are scattered around the room, no longer needed to bring illumination and light during the darkest of night.

Changkyun’s eyes flutter open and a tired smile curves his chapped lips. “Hyung,” he says roughly, and Kihyun comes forward to hold a small cup of water to his lips. Changkyun drinks and squeezes Kihyun’s hand in thanks as he sets the cup back down.

“More?” Kihyun asks, ready to refill the empty glass from a nearby pitcher.

“No, hyung. Just come sit with me, please?”

Kihyun settles himself next to Changkyun in bed, the younger boy tucked safely into his side, just like he used to when Changkyun first came to live with them and would crawl into Kihyun’s bed each night. He combs his fingers through Changkyun’s hair gently.

“How do you feel?”

Changkyun’s eyes flutter closed at the soft repetition of Kihyun’s fingers combing through his hair. “Better. Tired though.”

“Do you remember much of the forest?”

Changkyun frowns and shakes his head minutely. “Not really. Little glimpses here and there. Mostly I remember feeling hot and dizzy and a little scared.”

“Oh, Changkyun-ah, I'm sorry-”

“But also comforted and safe,” Changkyun continues as if Kihyun hadn’t spoke.

“Safe?”

Changkyun opens his eyes to meet Kihyun’s questioning gaze. “Because of you, hyung. You made me feel safe. You called for help. And you were the one who made sure I was taken care of.”

Kihyun’s heart clenches. When Changkyun came to live with them and his position changed from youngest to hyung, Kihyun had taken his role as elder seriously. He knew what it was like to lose your parents suddenly, and be thrust into a new family, new school, new life but that didn’t mean he hadn’t been feeling frustrated with Changkyun lately. 

_“Changkyun has been a gift to this family,” Aunt Mihye said one day during one of their ingredient prepping sessions in the kitchen. Kihyun had been complaining about his dongsaeng always wanting to tag along with him and Hoseok. “I know the age gap between you seems larger than it’s ever been, you’re an apprentice, and Changkyunie is still a child, but it won’t always be this way. He’ll experience his awakening soon enough, the gap will close, and this will be a distant memory.”_

Kihyun hadn’t thought that Changkyun would come of age quite so fast, or so dramatically. But trust Changkyun, quietly exceptional at most things, to also excel here too. Kihyun studies Changkyun’s face, looking for any differences, but it’s the same impish shape and soft eyes staring back at him. There’s nothing outwardly visible to signify the change in Changkyun. Kihyun wonders if Changkyun feels any different. After his own awakening, Kihyun used to stare in the bathroom mirror for hours looking for any small changes in his reflection. Were his eyes darker? Did his face look older? But all it got him was Changkyun telling everyone who asked after Kihyun that with his awakening he’d become suddenly vain and in love with his own face.

Kihyun thinks he should apologize. His behavior lately has been rude and isolating to Changkyun, but before he can form the words, Changkyun threads their hands together.

“It’s okay, Kihyun-hyung,” he says with a quiet dignity that belies his age, and Kihyun is struck again by how forgiving and bright Changkyun’s soul is.

Kihyun squeezes Changkyun’s hand instead and nods his head, closing the conversation, an understanding reached between them and forgiveness asked and granted without need of words.

“So, a seer, huh?” Kihyun asks with a teasing lilt to his voice as he rubs a thumb gently over the raised mark behind Kihyun’s ear. “Does this mean, you’ll be able to help Aunt Sojung with poker?” Sojung was a dedicated, if terrible, poker player, who nonetheless bought her way into a weekly game at Hoseok’s father’s place with baked goods and herb bundles.

Kihyun smiles. “I don’t think it works like that.” 

“Do you know where you’ll apprentice?”

Changkyun smiles. “Not far. Aunt Mihye has an agreement in place with one of her friends. I’ll still live here.”

Kihyun frowns. It’s not usual for apprentices to stay in their homes and apprentice on a commuter basis. “Why?”

Changkyun’s eyes draw down to their linked hands. “Things are changing, hyung, rapidly, and I need to be here.”

“What do you mean?” Kihyun asks but Changkyun just smiles softly and shakes his head.

“It’s still unclear, but it’s important I’m here with you. With all of you.”

“All of us?” Kihyun asks.

“Hoseok and his friends. They’re important.”

Kihyun’s confusion must show on his face as Changkyun nibbles his bottom lip for a second before asking, “Can I try show you something?”

Kihyun nods, and Changkyun releases his hand. He places both his hands on Kihyun’s temples, fingertips gently touching his skin. Changkyun’s eyes slide closed and for several moments nothing happens. Kihyun is about to say something when Changkyun’s eyes fly open, dark and fathomless, and Kihyun finds himself falling into them fast.

Everything goes by so quickly. Flashes. Impressions. Kihyun can’t grasp anything, each vision like smoke through his fingers. All too soon Kihyun comes back to himself. He’s sitting in Changkyun’s bed, breathing heavily, feeling as if he’s exercised strenuously for hours.

“Did you see?” Changkyun’s eyes are alight with curiosity.

“I-I think so. It was so fast.”

Changkyun nods. “I’ll get better at it with training.”

“How long have you known?” Kihyun asks.

“I’ve been dreaming about this since I was a child. It’s coming, hyung. Everything’s going to change. The exact details sometimes differ, different events coming to pass, but the one thing that’s constant, the one thing that has never changed is you and me and Hoseok and his friends. We’re there, and we’re together, and that’s what saves us all.”

Kihyun nods. He may not understand everything he saw. Fire, soldiers, bonding rituals. Or everything he felt. Love, grief, fear. But he believes Changkyun because he saw and felt it too, a connection between the seven of them. Together they will survive. Together they are safe. Together they are clan.


End file.
